diabolik_loversrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Beatrix Sakamaki
Beatrix (ベアトリクス Beatorikusu) was the second wife of Karlheinz and the mother of Shu and Reiji.1 Appearance Beatrix is described as a woman who resembled Shu in appearance. She is a very beautiful woman. She wore her hair in a bun but had two long strands in the front with her bangs parted to the left. She wore a red and black gown. The top part consisted of black shoulders with a gold border and long red capped sleeves with a black border and black ruffles at the end of the sleeves. The middle was a fitted bodice with red sides featuring gold borders and embellishment and a black middle section which is part of the neckline. The bottom of the dress was a red skirt with black ruffle borders opened in the front to reveal a dark red petticoat. She also wore a red jewel necklace. Personality She was similar to Reiji in terms of personality.1 She was described as a good person who was serious but awkward and although she sincerely cared for both her children, she had difficulty in expressing it to them due to her personality. This, in turn, caused her to unwittingly put her two children against each other. History It is unclear what the circumstances of Beatrix's marriage to Karlheinz were. Beatrix was the first to give birth to a son - Shu, who she ended up focusing all of her attention while neglecting her second born Reiji, due to the harassment she received from Cordelia. Beatrix died at peace, and proud of Reiji despite the fact that he had hired Yui's father, a hunter to kill her. Relationships Karlheinz Karlheinz is Beatrix's husband and father of her children. Cordelia Sakamaki Because Cordelia was generally unloved by Karlheinz, and Beatrix gave birth to his two eldest children, Cordelia despised her and viewed her as an impudent eyesore. Using both her status as the first wife as well as the Demon Lord's daughter, Cordelia constantly tormented Beatrix - degrading her and doing her best to prove that her own sons were better than Beatrix's. Even though Cordelia despised Beatrix, Beatrix didn't feel the same for Cordelia which is why when she was assassinated, she died smiling, being freed from her guilt of neglecting Reiji and putting too much pressure on Shu as well as from Cordelia's torment. Shu Sakamaki Shu is Beatrix's eldest son and because of that, he's the son she seemed to favor. Shu might have seemed distant towards her because he hates his responsibilities and doesn't appreciate the strict restrictions his mother placed upon him to groom him into his father's heir but it seems that he does love her. Reiji Sakamaki Reiji is Beatrix's younger son, who she unfortunately ended up neglecting in her hostilities with Cordelia. Reiji loved his mother deeply, but because of that, Reiji developed jealous resentment towards both her and his brother even though the truth was that Beatrix sincerely loved both her sons. As she lay dying, she was pleased to know that Reiji had grown up well knowing that he had orchestrated her death and that was a vampire's mark of adulthood. References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Diabolik Lovers Official Visual Fan Book Category:Characters